A Long Road Ahead
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: The night after getting their powers, the original team contemplates just what they've gotten into.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Another something I thought up. I have way too much free time right now...it's driving me crazy...anyway, this is set after Day of the Dumpster.  
**

* * *

It was midnight, but deep in the middle of the woods, there was a roaring campfire. Around it were five teenagers, sitting quietly. There weren't many closer than these five. They stood out in the school as the most unique group of friends there ever was. Everyone wanted to be a part of them, everyone wanted to hang out with them just so they could try to understand them. Of course, they weren't snobs or anything, so they were always willing to meet the extra person, but there was always that bond between the five of them that made them prefer to keep the group to themselves when allowed.

Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly. They were all so different, but they never let that get in the way of any of their friendships. It had all started back before they could remember. Jason and Kimberly were the first of the group to meet each other, back in preschool. They only lived three houses apart, so it was real easy for them to get together to play. When first grade rolled around, Zack and Trini met each other. They, too, began to get together to play whenever they could. It was third grade Jason and Kimberly met Zack and Trini, due to all four of them being in the same class. The four of them all got along instantly, but Kimberly was bothered by the fact that there was one little boy who would always sit by himself on the playground. He would go straight to the swings every day, and just swing until recess was over. Well, Kimberly wouldn't stand for it, and with Zack in tow, introduced herself to the boy. He was a quiet kid, and never had any friends before them. He introduced himself as Billy, and although a little apprehensive at first, agreed to play with them for the day. Since that day, there was no group of friends with a connection like theirs.

At most schools it would have been the weirdest sight in the world. People would have stared in shock and awe. Not at Angel Grove High, though. You could always see the class nerd, complete with glasses and overalls, enjoying a conversation with the head cheerleader at their lockers. Or maybe the quarterback of the football team chatting it up with the small and intelligent AP student. This group had outgrown stereotypes before they had the chance to imprint themselves in their heads. This group had been through a lot. From boyfriends and girlfriends and the breakups that came along with them to family crisis's and so on. Now, though, they were facing their biggest challenge ever. Yesterday their lives had changed entirely, and the reality of it had yet to sink in, still.

"Power Rangers..." Zack whispered, throwing another log on the fire as he broke the hour and a half silence. He was sitting on top of an old fallen tree next to the pile of logs, having taken the responsibility of controlling the fire tonight.

"That's us," Trini said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She was sitting on a small cushion next to Billy, who was staring blankly into the fire.

"I still can't believe this," Kimberly commented. She was sitting on the ground, cuddled up underneath a blanket with Jason. They weren't dating or anything, they were just so close that they had no problem with the setup at all.

"Guys, this is big," Jason said like he had just solved the world's greatest mystery.

"I don't think it's hit me yet," Zack admitted.

"I don't know if it ever will," Trini said. "I mean...we're fighting aliens, guys. And piloting giant robots."

"Didn't it just feel...right?" Billy finally spoke up, and everyone looked to him, nodding.

"Yea. I mean, we got in those...those Zords for the first time and we were just..." Jason struggled for a way to put it.

"We were connected. We knew what we were doing," Kimberly finished for him.

"I wonder if that's why Zordon chose us in the first place?" Billy wondered, and it fell silent for a few more minutes.

"This really is the beginning of something huge," Trini said again.

"Yea...yea!" Zack said, getting pumped. "Evil's here to attack earth. What if it doesn't go away? What if the battle lasts for hundreds of years? We're the first line, guys! We're the ones that first stood up and said 'You can't have this planet!!!'"

Kimberly smiled. "Yea! And after us, there's going to be other Power Ranger teams! And they can have like, some extra names on the end!"

"Yea!" Zack nodded furiously. "But their names will be stupid and all. Like Power Rangers Omega Squad, or Power Rangers Fire Storm, or Power Rangers Wild Force."

"And they'll be all flashy and stuff. Like, it'll totally take them eight minutes to completely morph!" Kimberly added on, laughing.

"And one day they'll be in outer space, defending from out there, so people on earth don't have to worry anymore!" Zack continued, having a lot of fun making up their future.

"That could be us, guys. Think about it. We could end up seeing new planets if we ever go on the offensive," Trini said, smiling at the thought of space travel, something she had always wanted to do.

"Yea," Jason added on with a laugh. "And maybe one of us will like one of these new planets so much that they'll just pack up and live there for the rest of their lives."

"Well, now you're just being ridiculous," Billy said, rolling his eyes. The whole team laughed a little bit, and another silence fell over them.

"Guys...we've really got a long road ahead of us..." Zack commented, looking between his friends.

"It's alright, though. I'm not worried," Kimberly said. "Because we all have each other. And we're always going to be there for each other. Right?"

"Right," the rest of the team answered.

"Just think about it, guys. We're superheroes now." Jason said with a smile.

"Who would have thought?" Trini asked with a smile.

"Well, you know what?" Zack suddenly said, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "We all know my Zord's the best."

Everyone started throwing whatever they could at him, and the rest of the night was dominated by them all arguing just why their Zord was the best. It was relieving to each one of them that they could still joke and have fun like this, especially now that the fate of the world depended on them. As long as they had each other, though, they knew everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, no real reason. Just 'cause. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
